


Visitors

by LetsGetPeasOnEarth



Series: SP7 Tainted-Verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, SP7, Spooky Pine, Spooky Pine 7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, Werewolf!James, Young James, demon!cib, vampire!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetPeasOnEarth/pseuds/LetsGetPeasOnEarth
Summary: It's 1988; Steven and Cib want to make something right.





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: um, let me know if there are any I need to add.

“There's no way this is going to work.”

“Not with that attitude”

Steven sighed with an exacerbated smile. It'd been a few years since they'd been in New Jersey, and they were only drawn back due to pure curiosity. Or at least that's what Steven was going with.

“You know what’d be funny?”

“Hm?” Steven wasn't really paying attention, just gazing into the aluminum-backed mirror. He wasn't a _pretty_ lady, but he wasn't unsightly.

“We go through all this and he’s been adapted, adopted out.”

Steven huffed a laugh, still looking in the mirror. “Why does my hair look like a flapper who's trying to flirt her way out of the slammer?”

“Had to keep with your style!”

Steven gave Cib a pointed look.

“Hey, you're the one who can't get a good her, haircut! Now come on _Mrs_. Suptic, we need to go meet the children.”

He shook his head and began to follow Cib to the door, “I still don't see why you couldn't possess some lady and let me be the guy.”

“This is the best I've looked in years!” Cib gestured to himself and smiled that cocky smile.

 

* * *

 

As they were greeted by a Ms. DeWitt at the group home, Steven became extremely self conscious. Did he look and act feminine enough to make this work? Would the staff see right through Cib’s magic? Would they see right through _him_?

“As you can see, this is the main room of the home where the children have free play. Over there is the kitchen and the dining room…” the woman droned on about the “home,” which was pointless because hopefully they would never have to be here again, which is why Steven zoned out and began looking at the children running around. The kid had to be here, especially if any of the staff knew-

“They seem to be very happy here.”

Steven tuned back into the conversation just as his eyes landed on the sad boy sitting on the couch. That was him. That was the werewolf kid they had to drop off years ago.

He glanced at Cib, and he had seen the kid too. They both shared a silent and fierce agreement to do all that they could to get the werewolf out of the system, and back out with monsters who could help him.

 

* * *

 

Ends up, no one can win against Ms. DeWitt.

A simple, “No. He’s not suitable for adoption.” was all she said before pulling a large cross out of her desk drawer and glaring at the couple sitting across from her.

“Understood.”

And with that, they left.


End file.
